User talk:Peter Coalvane
Hi there, Peter Coalvane! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Talk:Peter Coalvane/@comment-Peter Coalvane-20110507052523 page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Blue star clan is back there back assemble the army but do not order them to attack i just want them at ready if we need them cuz if things get bad u know what The Black Soul Pirates I can Log on so you can join. Ill meet you at the same place if you want. Sincerely, Elizabeth(Chris The Cat Lover 00:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Chris The Cat Lover) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Dude you got mine craft to o_O maybe we should meet up ya know. Make a server then give me a adress :P Peter i tried that but it said i cant get on :( All of my things Destroyed. Hey... Hobo started a fire on the boat, and while we all went to fix it, somebody attacked us.. Weirdly enough, the only house they burned was mine. All my chests were destryoed, now I have nothing. Penguin Accidentally pushed me into lava and I lost everything. After that, the invader burned the entire supply center down. Then they burned the entire bank.. everything is gone, especially all of my stuff... I need help! :( Crimsons Server First of all.... I didn't destroy the city. I tried putting out fires and setting john on fire. Second of all..... why are we banned? Why am I banned? That was my first time on that server. Please tell Crimson im not there to grief. 'BTW IM MINER260349' Morocco Dude, lets start Morocco again. All we need is lots of mountains and a little lake, and we can rebuild the city xD. However this time, lets not build a super big boat that is just doomed to be burnt xD. --Mall Talk Get on and invite me :D Just left Templars. Get on and lemme join my home team xD Talk I'm Back! I'm baaaccckkkkkk, by the way it's Sven XD also can you get on Pirates? Lord Gin Ichimaru San Gensoku (talk) 06:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Get on please. Lord Gin Ichimaru San Gensoku (talk) 22:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello Petur.... i has proposulz for u c: so does g.... ask g or me whenever you get online and we tell you, and yus its mc related :D aka reyes